Feelings
by blowofftheheat
Summary: Santana tries to talk about her feelings with her wife. Will she succeed? will Brittany understand?


**Author's note:** This is my first time attempting a story. i apologize for all the mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** i do not own glee whatsoever.

* * *

Today Santana witnessed an accident happen between a bus and the exact same car as her own when she was driving back home early from work and the thought that that could've easily been her occurred to her. So that day when they sat down for lunch at their adorable dining table that was the shape of a duck, courtesy of the ninny blonde of course, Santana decided to be bold and talk about her feelings. She started with the topic of work, because she was Santana and really just didn't know how to go about talking about the mushy, lovey-dovey feelings that were very much present between the two.

"today I fired Desmond. You remember Desmond?"

Brittany looked up from her Chinese noodles with a blonde eyebrow raised in puzzlement,

"I don't like Desmond's dog." She concluded after a moment of silence.

Now it was Santana's turn to be puzzled, but with black furrowed brows.

"huh?"

"Desmond's puppy once bit my face" Brittany dead panned.

Santana wanted pursue this matter and inquire who Desmond was because she really wanted to eviscerate said man and his dog for hurting her wife's beautiful face but Santana knew what Brittany really meant (I really don't remember who you're talking about but I care too much to not remain silent so I reminiscent about something somewhat synonymous to what you're talking about so that I can somewhat make you feel better for firing this man because I'd take anything I can get) and her wife's face was as perfect as anything can get. So Santana smiles at Brittany because she knows she cares.

* * *

Santana tried again during dinner because of the nagging feeling that she needed to let Brittany know how she feels towards and appreciates her.

Inching closer to the heart this time,

"you know today momster called,' Brittany knew which mother Santana was referring to, "momster" refers to Brittany's mother and "monster" was Santana's mother because she was just as scary as Santana, if not scarier and it was" like, universally known or something", in Brittany context.

"mmm" Brittany hummed, signalling for Santana to continue while shoving the fork with a big piece of barbecue chicken dipped generously in mushroom sauce into her mouth .

"She told us to go back and visit next week Friday because your cousins will be visiting as well and she misses us very much."

Then she remembered how Brittany's cousins would always steal her for long periods of time and Santana didn't like not having Brittany around whenever she wanted, so she really didn't want to go back and visit after all. But Brittany misses her cousins right?

Of course Brittany catches the reluctance in her wife's mocha orbs. Brittany loves Santana's eyes very very much and has stared at it for copious amounts of times before to know what every twitch or glint meant, so she replies,

"I once went trick or treating with the cousins and it wasn't fun. They kept making owl noises and saying that a ghost was eating my candy. Trick or treating with San's the best" and ended perfectly with a huge sunshine smile.

Other people would look at her with amusement and tell her that what she said was completely at irrelevance to what they had said earlier, their words usually bordering at the lines of accusing the blonde of stupidity but not actually saying it because Santana would surely be there, where there's Brittany there's always Santana, and Santana keeps blades in her hair. Everyone knows that.

Except Brittany.

She knows the truth, that Santana's only blades were her words and words usually don't come out of your hair even if it really nice and soft hair like Santana's.

But of course Santana knows what really Brittany means is entirely related to the topic at hand, (I know you don't want to go back and it's okay, because I'd rather much spend time with you then the cousins anyways)

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and gave it a loving squeeze. That was "like, internationally known as "thank you" or something" because not as much people know that that is what it means.

* * *

At night, after several attempts at trying to convey her heartfelt feelings to Brittany, she sat on the couch revelling in what a failure she was. Santana decides to rant to and possibly extricate some advice from her best friend because that's just what she does when the conundrum involved Brittany. So she makes the phone call, making sure Brittany doesn't hear it.

"hello? Quinn?" she greeted.

"hey! San! What's up!"

"nothing's up... everything's down around here." She said solemnly.

"awww. Poor Sanny. So come on, why's everything so down?" her best friend cooed at the other end of the receiver.

Santana sighed and straightened her back, preparing herself for a long explanation, but then deflated and slumped her shoulders again.

"but you're going to think it's stupid.." she half whined and half accused.

"oh come on! If you're going to say it say it! If not put down the phone! Rachel just got a promotion from her boss and we bought a big bed and we were just about to.."

"Okay! Okay! Stop!" Santana raised her free hand up in the air signalling for Quinn to stop as if she could see it because pictures of Rachel and Quinn going at it was starting to flash through her mind. Rachel and Quinn going at it wasn't a very nice picture. It was a complete turn off.

She sighed again before continuing, "okay so. Today I witness a bus run over a car that was exactly identical to mine! And I really wanted to just tell Brittany how much I love her and appreciate her because that could easily had been me in that car and I'd really regret it if anything happened to me and I haven't said anything remotely close to how I feel about her, and us. So I tried to talk about my feelings to...'

She was cut short by a fake and overly-exaggerated gasp of shock by her friend on the other line and she rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore her friend's way of self-entertainment and continue,

"feelings today at lunch and ended up talking about work."

A giggle.

"Then I tried to bring it up again but I talked about the momsters..."

A chortle.

"but up till now, i really couldn't convey my feelings to her."

An evil cackle.

"QUINN I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR SORRY ARSE, CALL MAN-HANDS TO PRACTISE ABSTINENCE ON YOUR KICKED AND SORRY ARSE AND THEN I'LL NEVER TALK TO YOUR KICKED, SORRY AND LONELY ARSE"

Silence. Santana smiled triumphantly. She's still got it.

"GOSH SANTANA, JUST TALK TO HER YOU PUSSY!" Quinn yelled and with that, the line went dead. Leaving Santana to stare at her phone wide eyed. Well that didn't help at all.

Santana was snapped out of her musings when a pair of toned arms wrapped her around the neck from behind and the strong smell of the shampoo they shared and honey, a smell that belonged solely to Brittany, engulfed her nose.

"hey sexy office lady" Brittany husked sexily into Santana's ear and just like a teenage boy with raging hormones, Santana dropped her phone and closed her eyes at the feeling of Brittany's breath tickling her neck.

"mmmm" she hummed with the low voice she always has when Brittany was being a total turn on

With one agile movement, Brittany leaped over the back of the couch and straddled Santana's lap with her hands pressing against the head rest of the couch one at each side of Santana's head. She tried to catch her wife's eyes but Santana's mocha orbs were now black and running up and down her pant less body. Santana hungrily licked her lips.

She smirked.

Wasting no time, she leaned down and kissed her wife softly, their heads moving back and forth with the light pressure Brittany was dealing as she kissed her and pulled back with a smack, only to kiss her again.

As their slow and romantic kiss begin to pick up pace and was getting wet and sloppy with their tongues hungrily pushing and tasting, Santana flipped them with a strength they both didn't know she had. Santana's natural yearn for dominance had taken over again and it made Brittany's centre throb even more with need.

Brittany's hands found their way to Santana's bare thighs and begun to gently stroke back and forth, up and down. They were so smooth, both the thighs and the hands. Every stroke sent a jolt of excitement up Santana's spine and hitting spot on into her centre. Every breath Brittany exhaled on her face sent Santana into a whole new level of turn on.

Soon, a blonde hand was under the white shirt with buttons that were strewn around the living room and under dark blue bra, twisting and flicking. Santana was on the verge of losing control, losing dominance. The Latina scratched her wife's back and held it tightly to keep from falling off the long thighs for Brittany was inching forward more and more trying to get to the sensitive spot that she knew, with much familiarity, was just right above the collar bone.

Suddenly, the other blonde hand slipped under the grey office skirt and without hesitation pulled the wet panty aside and slowly moved a finger through the length of Santana's wet folds. Santana shivered with pleasure and let her forehead fall to rest on Brittany's strong shoulders.

And by the time their rocking gained a steady rhythm, Santana was spilling everything, laced with expletives, cries of exhilaration and pants.

She mumbled about how lucky she was to have met Brittany in kindergarten, how happy she was to have proposed to Brittany during their high school prom, how happy she was to know that the blonde was rightfully hers and proudly so, about how she loves Brittany so much that she probably loves her more then she loves Santana, about how she hates herself for being so useless and unable to convey her feelings to Brittany even though she wanted Brittany to know them so badly.

She would've been proud of herself for spewing all her feelings out just like she has been wanting to for the whole day if it wasn't for the fact that she was saying it all in Spanish. During sex, Santana was a pure, emotional, Spanish.

After they both got down from their fourth high, they were exhausted and covered with a layer of perspiration. Santana wanted so badly to crash on the couch but Brittany got up, naked and all, and carried her princess style into the bedroom. She didn't know where Brittany got all this strength from, but she had always been mind-blowing and amazing, so Santana never asked.

The soft bed dragged her immediately into slumber land.

As the lights were turned off and the blanket was pulled up to cover her naked body, she awoke a little, just in time to feel the strands of hair sticking to her face being pulled away from her face by the smooth, familiar and not to mention skilful, blonde fingers, and just in time to hear the beautiful and sweet voice say,

"I'm glad that that wasn't you in that accident, and I'm glad I'm Brittany and you're Santana."

Brittany stroked Santana's cheek gently with the back of her hand with a smile and all the adoration in the world oozing out of her sky blue orbs.

"I understand Sanny, I understand. I love you forever much too." With that, Brittany kissed Santana on the cheek, hugged her tightly around the waist and drifted off to sleep.

Santana, in her state of semi-consciousness, realised that all her worrying and frustration earlier that day was for naught. Silly her, she had forgotten, they loved each other so much, Brittany just knew.

Brittany always, just understands.

Under the soothing hum of the air-conditioning, two bodies melded together perfectly; hands found each other; pinkies intertwined tightly and wedding rings collided with an approving "clink".

-The End-


End file.
